


Energy After Sleep

by PenguinShay02



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunjeong, Kim Seungmin and Yang Jeongin | I.N are best friends, Kim Seungmin is trying his best, M/M, chan literally has two lines and they're at the end, hyunin, it's a hyunin fic but Hwang Hyunjin isn't really in here much, jisung changbin and minho aren't actually in here sorry, mostly the boys looking after their maknae, there's hyunin at the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinShay02/pseuds/PenguinShay02
Summary: jeongin just wanted to relax so he could finally get a good nights rest, but hyunjin had other plans that ended up making the whole situation a lot better than intended.





	Energy After Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i've never actually written much before, so let me know what you think by commenting please!
> 
> also, i have all of my short stories in a whole work called Placebo on my wattpad @straykidspenguins in case you wanted to read more but i didn't post them here yet.
> 
> enjoy! :)

it wasn't everyday that jeongin was able to just lay on his bed in peace. complete and utter silence surrounding him, he was finally able to relax.

that was until a sudden force was pushed onto his stomach.

groaning, he flailed his arms in distress.

"jinnie hyung, you're taller than me and therefore heavier than me. please get off of me."

"no can do, jeongin. i'm too comfortable here."

hyunjin buried his face into jeongin's blankets and dropped most of his body weight onto jeongin. it's not that jeongin necessarily minded hyunjin being this close to him, he really was just hoping to relax without any of the members vaulting themselves all over him.

deciding against complaining anymore, jeongin closed his eyes and attempted to return to his peaceful state. it was actually a lot easier than he thought it would be. hyunjin's body was strangely warm, and the pressure on his stomach allowed him to breathe more steady than he had before.

hyunjin shifted and looked up towards jeongin only to find that he was sleeping. with a small smile on his face, hyunjin got off of jeongin slowly and placed himself next to him instead. pulling out his phone, he took a picture of the youngest's peaceful face.

hyunjin could hear jeongin's breathing become faster and faster until jeongin was twisting and reaching his arms out towards his stomach.

"hyung, hyung, where are you?"

in jeongin's sleepy state he could barely comprehend hyunjin cooing at him and pulling him into his chest. he shifted himself until he lay completely atop of hyunjin, and he felt content and safe when hyunjin wrapped his arms around his waist.

"sleep, hyung isn't going anywhere. not like i really can."

hyunjin mumbled the last part, but still earned himself a whine from jeongin and a, "shut up," for good measure.

\------------------------------------------------------

the following morning, jeongin awoke in a tangle of limbs. looking up, he was greeted by the sight of hyunjin's sleeping face. he rolled himself off of hyunjin and laughed silently when hyunjin only snored loudly in response.

stretching, jeongin walked out of his room and into the living area. the dorm was empty and dark, as he'd expected. smiling, jeongin walked towards the kitchen. he liked the mornings, it was quiet and peaceful and he really liked peace. once he'd reached the kitchen, he'd opened the fridge and began to make breakfast for everyone.

despite what many might think, jeongin was actually a pretty good cook. he didn't cook most of the time, but he was feeling especially well rested today. he didn't know what it was about the sleep he had last night, but he'd never felt this energetic on any morning. most times he'd just wait around until woojin or chan woke up to make breakfast.

he finally finished making breakfast and stood back to admire his work. this might as well have been a feast, if you asked anyone else. smiling, jeongin went to work cleaning the rest of the dorms while he waited for the members to wake up. he knew it'd be soon, they were teenage boys, they'd never resist the smell of food.

the first one awake was woojin. he stumbled outside of his room expecting the kitchen to be on fire because if anyone else was cooking other than him or chan, who was actually sleeping, they were doomed. however, he was greeted pleasantly by their smiley maknae who handed him a mug of coffee and gave him a hug before bounding off somewhere. to say woojin was surprised would be an understatement.

felix woke up next. he smelled food, and it smelled really good. walking into the kitchen, felix saw woojin sitting at the table and eating.

"good morning, woojin hyung! woah, you made all of this?"

"actually, no. jeongin made all of this."

the second his name was called, jeongin popped his head into the kitchen.

"ah good morning, felix hyung! would you like something to drink?"

"uh, sure, innie. can you get me some water?"

jeongin happily walked over to the cupboards and grabbed a glass for felix and poured some water into it. handing it over to felix with a grin, he walked off once again. felix looked at woojin surprisedly.

"should we get seungmin?"

"yeah i think that's a good idea."

\--------------------------------------------------

"why did you guys wake me up at this ungodly hour again?"

felix and woojin led seungmin into the food filled kitchen and pointed at everything jeongin had made them.

"you wanted me to eat? wake up jisung and hyunjin then! they're always eating!"

"no seungmin, we mean that jeongin made all of this food." felix whispered to him.

"uh, so?"

"what do you mean, so? our maknae, jeongin, making us food? please go check if he's sick or if something is wrong with him."

"woojin hyung, i really don't think that's necessary. unless he's cleaning, then that means something's wrong."

right after seungmin said those words, a duster was passed over his hair and his shirt.

"oh. so he's cleaning then."

the three members that were awake looked at their youngest concernedly. they loved the fact that he was doing all this, it was just so out of character. jeongin was usually always so reserved, he took things easy and tried not to use too much energy on a regular day. the fans saw him as an energetic smiley baby, but at the end of the day, he was always running low on energy. to see him bouncing off the walls like this was a bit odd.

"the last time something like this happened, jisung had given him too much candy after dance practice. did he have any candy?"

"not that we know of, the last time we saw him before this was when he went into his room last night to try and 'relax.'"

"it seems like he got the relaxation he wanted then. he's just well rested."

"but seungmin, something else is off! sure he's well rested, which we're all happy about but there's this look in his eyes when he looks at you. it's not bad but it looks like he's thinking really hard about something."

"okay, i'll try and talk to him. but i want food first."

\-------------------------------------------

morning had passed and the afternoon had come. all of the other members had awoken and ate all of the food that jeongin made had been eaten. everyone was confused as well, but tried not to show it.

their youngest's energy burst continued throughout the day. he helped minho with new choreography, he wrote lyrics with 3racha and even made everyone lunch. seungmin had yet to talk to him, but he assumed that now would be a good time.

hyunjin, woojin, and chan had left the dorm to go and get groceries since jeongin used them all by making food. felix, changbin, jisung, and minho were in the studio working on various things. it was only him and jeongin at home so, it was now of never. stepping into his shared room, he tapped his shoulder. jeongin's head whipped around and seungmin was greeted with a wide smile.

"yes, hyung? is something wrong?"

"uh, yeah actually. there is something wrong."

the look on jeongin's face grew concerned as seungmin climbed onto his bed and sat in front of him.

"everyone is a little bit concerned with you lately, jeongin."

"have i been doing anything wrong? is it something performance wise?"

"no no! you haven't done anything wrong, and you're doing amazing performance wise. we all just noticed that you were acting pretty different when you woke up this morning."

"oh."

"yeah. i just wanted to check in and make sure everything was okay?"

if jeongin was being honest, he wasn't okay. he knew he was acting different, he just didn't think the others would catch on that quickly. huh, maybe they really were a family.

"honestly minnie hyung, i don't know why i'm acting different. i noticed it too when i woke up, but i thought it was just from sleeping well."

jeongin trusts seungmin, he trusts all of his hyungs. he just really doesn't know why he's suddenly so happy.

"well, let's trace back your steps or something. you said you started acting different this morning, so what happened last night?"

"i was trying to relax on my bed but then hyunjin hyung ended up flopping himself on top of my stomach. but all i knew is, it was extremely comfortable, the position we were in. it made me feel safe and i fell asleep. but then i woke up and i was wrapped up in his arms on top of him. and then i got up and he snored really loud when i did that. it was pretty cute. and then i went into the kitchen and made breakfast."

seungmin doesn't think jeongin realized that he called hyunjin cute. jeongin is looking at him expectantly, waiting to hear what he has to say in response.

"well firstly, what made your sleep more comfortable? do you think it was hyunjin?"

"i doubt it. why would hyunjin make me sleep more comfortably?"

now that seungmin thinks about it, jeongin does spend more time with hyunjin than all of the other members and he does end up looking a lot happier after he does. but that's such an often occurence in the dorm, probably once everyday. but hyunjin did go and visit his family recently, so jeongin was without him for a week.

seungmin thinks he's figured it out.

"you're in love with hyunjin hyung!"

"what?"

"you heard me! innie, why else would you always get happier around him? he left for a week and the second you spend time with him after that you become a whole different person! i don't know how we didn't realize this before!"

maybe jeongin was a little confused. where did seungmin even come up with that idea? just because he gets happy whenever he's with hyunjin, doesn't mean he likes him! but then again, his face does get flushed when hyunjin hugs him, and his stomach flips when his contact name shows up on his phone. okay maybe he likes hyunjin a little bit.

"okay so, we figured that out. how should i tell him?"

"really? you want to tell him straight away?"

"yeah, the worst that can happen is he says he doesn't like me back! it's not like that's a big deal either."

"wow, you're brave innie."

"thank you, hyung!"

\----------------------------------------------

about a week had passed since seungmin and jeongin had worked out jeongin's feelings, and things weren't going that well for jeongin. with their comeback only days away now, he never had time to be with hyunjin other than at practice or when they all went to sleep. and even then, they all slept in their own beds because they were all so exhausted.

jeongin had enough honestly. he'd been debating how he should tell hyunjin this, but then he decided that it should be simple. just ask him to talk, and then just tell him.

"hyunjin hyung, can we talk?"

"baby, i wish i could, but minho hyung realized a part of voices isn't choreographed so i have to go help. we can talk later though!"

hyunjin walked away from him before he could even say, "okay."

\------------------------------------------------

it had been three days. three days since jeongin attempted to confess to hyunjin. three days since hyunjin walked away. three days since they'd last spoken.

jeongin didn't know if he'd done something wrong. what could have he have done to make hyunjin avoid him like the plague?

seungmin was good at providing support for jeongin. he listened to him rant about how scared he was about hyunjin never talking to him again, or how hyunjin might have been abducted by aliens and he just forgot jeongin existed. seungmin found it quite cute whenever jeongin would flail his arms around to over exaggerate his complaining about hyunjin.

"hyung, do you think hyunjin is purposefully avoiding me?"

seungmin looked to his right to see hyunjin laughing at something woojin said. now seungmin is never one to shy away from the truth, and the truth was that hyunjin was definitely avoiding jeongin. but he can't just tell jeongin that! he didn't want to break their maknaes heart, so he just smiled at him and patted his back.

apparently that was the wrong thing to do, because jeongin pushed his hand away carefully and proceeded to walk out of the room. the room was silent as the door closed, and all you could hear was a light sob before it closed.

"seungmin, what did you do?"

chan rarely got incredibly angry. the last time he looked this mad was when they'd accidentally poured hot wax over this new shoes.

"chan hyung, it's not my place to say what's happening, just know it isn't my fault."

"then whose is it, seungmin?"

"it still isn't my place to say!"

and seungmin didn't say a word. however, he did eye hyunjin very suspiciously, which cause the remaining six members to turn towards him.

"me? i caused that? what did i do?"

"you're avoiding him, hyung."

okay, hyunjin will admit that he's been avoiding jeongin, but with good reason! he's trying to focus on the comeback, but he can't do that while he stares at a certain boy with braces. honestly though, avoiding him is doing him more bad than good.

"i'll go talk to him then, okay?"

hyunjin walked out of the room, and the first thing he noticed was how loud the cries he heard were. his heart broke slightly at the thought of jeongin crying over something he did. he walked faster towards his room, and walked in to hear sniffling and to see jeongin curled up into a ball on his bed.

jeongin looked up with puffy eyes and a red face.

"hyung, what did i do wrong?"

"you didn't do anything wrong, baby!"

hyunjin surged forward to envelope jeongin in a hug. hyunjin kissed his head and whispered encouragements in his ear while jeongin cried.

"why, why were you ignoring me? the fact that you made it obvious hurt me a lot."

"i know you don't want to hear an apology, but i'm sorry. you're constantly on my mind and i felt that in order to prepare for the comeback, my mind had to be clear so i avoided you. but you've been running through my head more than i care to admit. i missed you, innie."

jeongin buried his head into hyunjin's neck and wrapped his arms around him tighter. he was hurt, very hurt. hyunjin played with his feelings, yet he still felt that hyunjin was worth it. hyunjin always knew what to say, what to do. he was always there for jeongin and he can't let that go now.

"innie, you said you wanted to talk to me a couple of days ago, what did you want to say?"

"oh, just that i'm in love with you."

hyunjin sat rigid for a few seconds, hearing the words repeat over and over in his head. he could vaguely feel jeongin pulling him closer to him, and hyunjin broke. jeongin was attacked with tickles and kisses all over his face and a smiley hyunjin, who was constantly saying, "i love you." 


End file.
